Metroid: Reality
by NW330
Summary: A ditzy girl is lost in space and found by Samus after Fusion. Now Samus is lost on a mission and this clueless girl has to save her.(R&R)
1. Chapter 1

Here is a Metroid fic I've written.  
  
Disclaimer: As you'd guess I don't own Metroid, Samus, the Power Suit, or anything else like that. I only own my original characters.  
  
Metroid: Reality  
  
It was quite the boring day. School was the same. Boring classes that I paid little attention to. As usual though my boyfriend brought me to his house to play his weird video games. He especially liked this odd one. Prime something.  
  
"Come on Fara, you gotta love Samus." He said. "Who the hell is Samus?" I said back firmly.  
  
My name is Fara. That's my boyfriend Mike. He's a popular kid at school. Well only until he started dating me. I'm quite the looker. I've had to make myself look like that to be considered popular myself. I dye my hair blond and my face has had some work done. Not just my face either. Mike said I'd be more popular if I were a buxom person. Seems like he only said that for himself. I'd say something but I'm afraid I wouldn't be popular anymore.  
  
"You'll love this game." He told me turning on his cube thing. "It's just a game. This Samus isn't real." I told him trying to snap him back to reality. "Just watch me work." He said.  
  
I actually fell asleep in his room. He didn't care. Just watching that god- awful screen was better than spending time with me. Well when I woke up I decided to leave. Before leaving though his tv blanked out and I got shocked by one of the cords that stretched out the door.  
  
"Ow! Next time you wanna do this, don't!" I yelled strictly. Once at home I felt the effects of that little shock. I just fell asleep again on my couch.  
  
When I woke up I was in some cave. It was creepy, bugs and everything. "Where the heck am I?" I told myself. Then I heard some noise behind me. Not wanting to see it I ran forward. I eventually ran into some odd orb. It was glowing and I felt the urge to touch it. I did. Then next thing I knew I was in some odd suit.  
  
"What the?" I thought. It had this pink exterior, was slightly thick and the right arm was a cannon. Then the noise got louder. I ran and hid behind a rock. Then this thing in this blue and yellow suit entered.  
  
"Where is it?" the person said. I was afraid to be spotted. It happened. It saw me.  
  
"Stand up!" he said pointing the cannon at me. This person looked familiar. I stood up scared out of my mind. "The SA-X! You're still alive?" he said to me. "The X what?" I said confused. "Think you can fool me?" he said sternly. He fired at me and I blacked out.  
  
I woke up in a bed. I looked around and saw my clothes hanging in the corner of this small room. What a pervert! I was also strapped down to the bed. This guy is nasty. Then I saw him sitting at a table examining something.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let me go! And give me back my clothes!" I shouted forcefully. It just looked at me with that blue visor on that red helmet. "Didn't you hear me? Let me go!" I shouted again.  
  
"Not until I'm done testing." He told me in a robotic like voice. Great this is worse than rape. He was experimenting on me. My body's had enough work done. Probably going to wake up with another arm or head. Then the guy got up and went over to me.  
  
"You don't seem to be a threat. After all, you didn't even attack me. And if you were the SA-X you wouldn't hide behind a rock hugging your knees." He said in a broken voice as he undid my straps and let me stand. I stood up and didn't notice that I was completely naked.  
  
"Don't stare you pervert!" I shouted trying as best I could to cover myself. "Look girlie! It's nothing I don't see everyday." He said. Then he removed his helmet and I found out it wasn't a he. It was a she! She had her blond hair tied up in the back. She let it flow down and looked at me. "You thought I was a guy? Well most people do." She told me.  
  
"Wow, never thought about that." I said awestruck. "um...don't you have clothes to put on?" she said pointing to the clothes hanging. "oops!" I said running over and putting them all on. My short pink tanktop with my purple jeans felt nice. "Now, I'd like to ask you a few things..." she started. "Fara." I told her. "Well my name is Samus." She said.  
  
Samus! Wasn't that the person in Mike's game? She was very threatening. I mean, she was so together, she probably beat all the boys to get that armor.  
  
"Where are you from?" she started asking. "America." I told her. "How did you get to space?" she asked. "I fell asleep and woke up here." I said honestly. "When was that?" she asked with curiosity. "Yesterday I think." I said. "How? You can't go from Earth to NX35 in a day. It takes my ship at least a week to get here. Hard to believe you made it here. And that suit you were wearing." She said trailing off.  
  
Come to think of it. What was that suit? Very odd if you ask me.  
  
"I've studied it and it seems to be a version of my Power Suit that was made by the Chozo. I was looking for it and you found it first. I feared the space pirates were after it." She told me with that same serious tone on her face. "I guess so. But why did you think I was the SM something?" I said confused. "The SA-X. It's an X parasite that is mimicking me. It looks like the suit you had. Only not pink. The suit was apparently programmed to vaccinate the user with an anti-X vaccine. You won't have to worry about infection. But unlike me, you can't absorb them."  
  
"Too many words!" I said holding my head. "Well, I'm not sure what to do with you. I am supposed to head down to the planet and investigate space pirate activity. What to do with you." She said thinking. "Perhaps you could leave her here." A voice said.  
  
"Who was that?" I said looking around. "Adam. He's my CO. Overseeing my mission." Samus told me. "I wish it was a pleasure to meet you Fara, but we have little time for such things. Samus, the ship has detected space pirate movement deep within NX35. You should make your way in and investigate what they plan to do. Any objections, Lady?" he said. I didn't like how he called her Lady.  
  
"Show some respect. Don't call her Lady like that." I told him or whatever it was. Placing my hands firmly on my hips. "You were right Samus. Anyone else would find it sarcastic." He said with a humorous tone in his voice. "I don't mind. It's how we show respect." Samus said to me. "But what should I do here?" I said concerned.  
  
"I'm leaving you here. Once I'm done with this little mission I'm going to decide what to do with you next." she said strapping on her helmet and leaving the area. "Adam, lock the ship. Don't let her out once I'm gone. Only I may enter or leave." She said firmly. "Understood." He acknowledged. She left and I was alone again. Me and this computer thing.  
  
"This is so boring!" I yelled falling on the bed on my back, arms out. "Don't be so negative. Samus shouldn't take long. Only supposed to be left over space pirates looking for the SA-X." Adam told me. "What the hell is this SA-X?" I yelled again. "You like to yell too. You'd never make it in this world. Anyway, the SA-X was an X parasite mimicking Samus with her greatest abilities. We thought they died on another mission. It turns out that when one part of the ship was ejected the SA-X was on it found the escape pod in that sector and its running around causing mayhem. Thankfully this planet is out of the way for the X to multiply too much." He said. It was a little interesting.  
  
"Hope Samus is okay. I mean even if she is strong and stuff she could still be hurt." I said concerned. "Do no worry. She has been through much worse." He said. As I just began to get comfortable and safe an alarm went off.  
  
"What is happening?" I asked. "Checking into that now!" Adam said. "Samus are you there?" "I'm here. The SA-X is here. The pirates got to it first. But I'm taking fire! The pirates seem different." She said into her communicator. "Samus, get out of their! No use dying for this. Regroup! Samus? Respond!" Adam said noticing the other end went dead.  
  
"Is she okay?" I asked very worried. "I'm not sure. She could be dead, but I don't want to think that." Adam said with a depressed tone in his voice. "I need to help her!" I shouted to Adam, wherever he was.  
  
"What can you do? You'd never survive without a suit." He said. "What about the one I found?" I said realizing that I still had the pink suit somewhere on the ship. "You don't have the training! And you're totally unarmed. All you have is the basic Power Beam! But, it is our only option. I'll try to walk you through as best I can. The suit is down the hall and the third door on your right." He told me.  
  
I ran out the door and down the hall. In the room Adam pointed out was my suit. A darkish pink with red plates on some sections. "Now, walk up to it. I'll release the locks." Adam told me over the ship intercom. The suit folded out and I got into the legs. It folded back up and over my body. I heard a click and it was sealed. A bit of a tight fit, pressed against my body a bit much. Then it got a bit looser. "How'd it know?" I said aloud. "It is configuring itself to fit the user. Look at the display on the Combat Visor." He informed me.  
  
The visor had a display on the top. It said Energy and showed a bar with 99 next to it. The bottom corners showed different things, one for weapons and the other for visors. "Good, now I'll open the ship. I know Samus said not to, but this is important." He said. I heard the ship unlock and I was prepared to leave.  
  
Outside I was on the surface of some kind of asteroid. "This is a planet?" I said. "Yes. Very small. A little larger than Pluto but it's still massive. Now see that door in front of you?" He asked. "Yes. It's bluish." I told him looking at it. "Fire your beam at it." He instructed.  
  
Fire my beam? I don't know how to, and I'm not the violent type. "Almost forgot. To fire your cannon, clench your right fist." He told me. Why not? I clenched my right fist and a ball of energy shot out of the right arm at the door. It opened.  
  
"Your aim needs work but I trust you'll get better." He hinted. "I'm not used to attacking things. Now what?" I asked a little startled from the gunfire. "Obviously, enter the door." He said sounding a little pissed.  
  
Entering the door I was inside a cave. "See the indicator in the upper right?" he asked me. "Yes, it looks like a room." I told him. "That's your map. Take the path that branches down. I've detected an item there. Along the way is a Navigation Room, created so the pirates can stay in touch, but you can use it to contact me. I'll upload the map to you there. Now get moving." He ordered. Never liked being ordered. I've had enough from my world.  
  
The path was very empty. Nothing out of the ordinary, if you consider being on another planet in a space suit ordinary. I found the room Adam spoke of and entered. Going up to the computer I hit a button and the screen popped up. "Insert your cannon arm into this slot." A slot popped out of the computer and I put the arm in it. A map of the area appeared over the visor. It said "Map data downloaded for the area."  
  
"Now that you have the map I can point out the area to you. See that dot in this area?" he asked me as one section of the map started to glow. "Yes." I agreed. "It appears the Morphing Ball is there. With it you may be able to reach new areas. Go down to the TARGET and acquire the Morphing Ball. Is your objective clear?" He asked. "Yes, I think I can manage." I answered back. I never expected to be able to take orders like this. As long as I can get Samus out of here so she can handle things. I'm just the rescue party.  
  
It was a long run to the target but in the room I found a strange ball resting in some bird's hand. "This must be the Morphing Ball." I went up to it and touched it. The suit absorbed it. I floated in the air and rolled up into a ball. Some metal casing fit over me. "How do I get out of this?" Then I stood up and was back in my original size. "Morphing Ball acquired. Roll into a ball saying morph." The suit's computer told me. "Useful. Maybe I should get back to Adam." I said running out of the room to Adam.  
  
Upon leaving monsters were here. Odd looking green bugs. They fired at me and it hit me. My energy was at 78 now. I fired back at all four of them. When the beam hit them they exploded and died. "Oh my god! I just killed something!" I said stifling a cry. I dropped to my knees and cried my eyes out. Would I have to kill more of these things to get to Samus? I ran back to the Navigation Room.  
  
"Good. You found the Morphing Ball! Now you can reach areas that were previously unable for you to reach. What's wrong?" he wondered concerned. I was still crying. "I had to kill these bug things." I uttered with tears in my eyes. "Those must have been soldiers." An image of what I just killed appeared on the screen. "These are the most basic form of space pirates. One shot will destroy them. But I'm sure there may be more." He informed me. "I guess if they're violent I should destroy them." I said recovering from my little shell shock. "Don't worry. You're still green. But you should get better as the fighting continues. I only hope it doesn't happen. Anyway when you entered you may have noticed some doors that were red." He told me. "I did actually." I responded. "Those need missiles to be opened. See here?" he said as the main screen map showed a new area. I've been doing some searching and found Missiles here. Apparently the Chozo have been here on this planet and they must have left some resources behind." He said trailing a little. "So I go to this point like last time?" I said wanting to get on with this. "Yes. Go here. The Morph Ball should come in handy. Roll under some structures to reach areas. Is your objective clear?" he asked me. "Yes." I stated. "Now get to the target. Missiles will increase your firepower."  
  
The screen died down and I went to the top. Hoping to find where I was supposed to go. I wonder if Samus is okay. I don't want to find a dead body or anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

Metroid Reality, Chapter 2  
  
Doing this stuff was hard. First I wake up in this weird planet and now I have to save this woman who I just met. Just great. Well I have to find these Missiles. Even better, more fighting.  
  
"This blows! I could be getting a nice tan, or sleeping. Instead I have to spend my time down here!" I griped as some water dripped from the cavern ceiling. "Gross!"  
  
Continuing upward from the Navigation Room I found the one door that wasn't red. Going through I found some odd creatures. "Not more." I complained. They didn't attack. Just scurried along the ceiling minding their own business. "As long as they don't bother me." I decided walking through the room.  
  
I was faced with a problem in the next. A wall was in front of me. I shot it with my Power Beam but it didn't fall. Then I noticed a tight passage at the bottom. "Morph." I said to myself. I rolled into the Morphing Ball. Rolling through the passage I ended up on the other end of the wall. "Wow. Don't even feel dizzy from that one. Morph." I repeated and returned back to normal. "Wow. I thought if I said it again I would return." Another bird statue was in front of me. It held a case with some kind of rocket in it. "Must be Missiles." I said touching the case. The suit absorbed them and I noticed a new display. A picture of a missile with the number 10 next to it.  
  
"Handy." I said walking back the way I came. But before I could morph into the ball the passageway closed on itself. "What gives?" I said hearing a noise from behind. Turning I saw the bird statue stand up and look at me. "Oh damn!" I cursed as it shot of few rocks from its mouth. I responded with a few shot from my Power Beam but they didn't stop it. It kept hitting me, Energy at 56. I then noticed that some trigger was now in my cannon arm. I hit it with my middle finger and the arm changed. Now it had four pieces of metal on the outside. I pulled another new trigger with my main finger and a missile shot out and hit the beast. After doing this a few times, and missing about 5 of them, it exploded and a strange orb was left behind. I collected it and the Energy was at 76. The passageway was unblocked.  
  
I ran back to the Navigation Room. "You have Missiles now. Good, however there may be another problem. I've detected some groups of pirates moving along this mine shaft. They may know where Samus is. Try and find them. They're heading for here" Adam pointed out on the main map. The TARGET was a large room with some kind of head in it. "We need to find Samus and get her to the ship. Is your objective clear?" he asked as usual. "Yes, I'm on my way now." I informed him. "Before you leave push the button on the left side of your helmet." He requested. "This one?" I said pushing it and having my vision change. "This is the Scan Visor. I just discovered it from Samus' research on the suit. You can scan objects with this. To turn it off simply pull the trigger to the cannon and instead of firing it will change to the Combat Visor. "Great. I'm off." I told him leaving for the first red door I encountered on my way down here.  
  
"Let's try it." I said firing my last remaining missile at the door. It opened and I went inside. Inside I saw I had to jump down a hole. "Hopefully I'll live." I prayed jumping. Not the best landing. "Man, that hurts even in the suit." I said rubbing my backside. I found a large door in front of me with an odd hole near it. Then I noticed I still had the Scan Visor on. "Let's try it out." I said to myself looking at a computer. A strange orange block appeared over it. It was scanning. "Door lock enabled. Insert metallic sphere key."  
  
"Sphere key? Where is that?" I said looking around for one. Nothing. After about 30 minutes of looking I tried to go back the way I came. No good I couldn't jump up the hole I dropped in. "Damn. I need that key!" I said sitting on a rock. "Need a sphere key. Wait!" I realized running back to the door. "Morph!" I yelled turning into the morphing ball. I rolled into the hole and in a few seconds the large door opened.  
  
"Morph! I guess I'd suck at games." I joked to myself. Through the door was a series of doors and an elevator. I went through one of the doors and inside was a Navigation Room. "What took you so long?" Adam asked annoyed at me. "I couldn't figure out the metallic sphere." I told him. "Honestly. I can't believe Samus' fate rests in your hands. Well this area goes into the heated portion of the planet. Try to avoid some of those areas. Go here." He noted pointing out the TARGET. "You can find something here perhaps. Hopefully it's the whereabouts of Samus. Is your objective clear?" he asked as usual. "Yes. I'll do my best Adam." I said nodding to the computer.  
  
I ran out of the Navigation Room and to the large elevator in the center of the room. I used the Scan Visor and it told me that it led to the Serris Depths. "Sounds spooky." I said crossing my arm and shivering. I stood on the hologram in the elevator and it went down. "I'm scared. I bet something is gonna pop out at me." I said to myself. Again I found a series of rooms. I went into the one on my right and inside my Energy began to drop fast. "Too hot!" I screamed quickly leaving the room. "Not going back there." I said eyeing my energy, which is at 34. "Door number two." I said going into the second door. It wasn't as hot inside so I continued. Again the path split. One of them was too high up to jump. The other dropped.  
  
I dropped down and inside the area I found another bird statue. It held a pair of boots. I touched them and the suit absorbed the data from them. My boots changed to look like winged shoes. I jumped up and went very high. I almost hit the ceiling from it. "High Jump Boots Acquired. Jumping height increased." The suit informed me. I jumped again to get out of the area and then I ran down the path I didn't take. Through another door was a high ledge. I used my High Jump to reach it. Once up was a red door. I hit it with some missiles that I found and it opened. Once through was a room with another door and two things on both sides. One was a platform and the other was some kind of computer. I went up to the platform and stood in it. Light surrounded me and I heard Adam.  
  
"You have found a Save Room. These can record your progress back to me. With it I can help guide you better. Across from you is a recharge station. This will recharge your missiles." He informed me. "That sounds useful." I said to him. "Well recharge and head to the target." He told me. After uploading my progress I went to the station and plugged my cannon into it. My missiles increased. I also noticed that my Energy was back to 99. "Good thing." I said leaving through the other door.  
  
"This could be a problem." I said looking over a large chasm. Lava was at the bottom and there were platforms attached to the ceiling hanging above them. Across was an odd looking object. "Better try to jump them." I planned jumping. It was hard. The platforms weren't fastened tight enough. The last one broke when I jumped to solid ground. "Crap! How do I get back now?" I said before turning to face the object. It was pink and had an E on it. I scanned it. "Energy Tank. This will increase your total energy reserves by 100. It will also fully restore all your suit energy if needed." The scan informed me. I touched it and a pink box appeared above the word "Energy" on my Combat Visor.  
  
Then there was a large hole that led down. I dropped down and expected my legs to break but they didn't. I looked at the door in front of me and it had an eye. I shot at it and it closed before opening again. I did this two more times losing 35 energy in the process. "What could be through here?" I wondered. Perhaps it was Samus. If it was guarded so heavily.  
  
Stepping through the door it seemed quiet until and gigantic beast arose from the pit of lava. I'm a goner for sure.  
  
Who did she find? Metroid fans should be able to guess, see how Fara can fare against him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Metroid Reality, Chapter 3  
  
A gigantic beast had just erupted from the lava in the floor. It was at least ten stories tall and had spikes coming form its stomach.  
  
I hit the button on my helmet and scanned the beast. "Morphology: Kraid. Sergeant Commander of the Space Pirates. Although his size may intimidate most life forms Kraid is rather weak. Scans indicate a weakness in his mouth. Ballistic weapons such as Missiles are highly recommended. Although Kraid doesn't usually fight close up he launches spikes from his sternum and chest cavity that can easily pierce solid material. Avoid at all costs as they contain poison. Scans also indicate some modification done to Kraid. His hide is incredibly strong and durable making it impervious to all weaponry. Shooting him in the eyes will trigger a stimulus effect causing his mouth to open." The scan told me.  
  
"How do I get up there?" I said, barely dodging the spikes he shot at me. I noticed a ledge and jumped up to it and then to another higher one. I was face to face with it. I shot his eyes with the Power Beam and his mouth opened. I shot about three missiles into him before he closed it. A meter under my energy showed his energy. It was still high. "Where is Samus?" I demanded. His response was a roar at me. Even with this suit on his breath was awful. I continued to shoot his eyes and missile his mouth and he eventually gave off one final roar before sinking back into the lava. Once gone the lava sank and I dropped down to the floor. A door was ahead. Was he guarding something? Maybe its Samus.  
  
I opened the door and ran through but she wasn't there. Just multiple dead pirates. "Space Pirate: These appear to have been killed due to sudden change in body temperature. Scans show they were frozen with an Ice Beam and left for the heat to thaw them out. The sudden change destroyed them internally."  
  
"Ice Beam. Maybe Adam will know more about this." I said almost leaving before noticing an orb in the center of the room. "What's this?" I said touching it. The suit absorbed it and I felt myself float in midair. I felt very calm and relaxed. Closing my eyes I felt energy surge through my whole body. When my eyes opened I was in a different suit. It had large shoulder plates and was much thicker. It felt more comfortable too. It also had more room in the front. My breasts were getting cramped in the other suit. "What is this?" I asked myself looking at my hand. "Varia Suit obtained. You may now survive extreme heat and cold. Defensive shielding also increased.  
  
I backtracked to the Navigation Room near the elevator to Serris Depths. "What have you found?" Adam asked without delay. "This big THING called Kraid." I said. "Kraid? He's one of the main leaders of the space pirates. But Samus destroyed him twice. How is he alive?" Adam said puzzled. "The scans told me he was experimented on." I informed him. "Upload them to me." He instructed as a slot opened on the computer for my arm cannon. I inserted the cannon and he got the scans I had taken thus far. "Interesting. They must have cloned him again. The same they have done to Ridley in the past. It appears his body had small traces of a chemical called Phazon in him." He told me. "Phazon? What's that?" I asked. "A dangerous chemical. When exposed to it long enough you begin to grow dilerious. Then insanity sets in. Ultimately, death." He said in a low serious voice.  
  
"This other scan is interesting too." He said. "Which one?" I asked him. "These space pirates were killed with an Ice Beam. Samus has an Ice Beam, but so does the SA-X. Which one used it is beyond my comprehension." He said. "Well what now?" I asked getting bored with this talk. "Sorry. Well while you were fighting with Kraid I scanned some of the areas in Serris Depths. There is a Navigation Room beyond that room you entered with the extreme heat. Go there and I'll brief you further." He instructed. "Is your objective clear?" "Yes, I'm on my way." I said leaving and heading back to the room I was instructed to go to.  
  
Entering I found that it was hot but not hot enough to harm me. "whew. Could get a good tan in here." I said trying wipe sweat from my face but noticing the suit was in the way. I hurried through the room jumping over a pit of lava and entering the next room. It was a Navigation Room and it was much cooler in here. "I made it." I said uplinking to the computer. "Excellent. I have been tracking down space pirate movement and found that whoever has been killed them is stationed here in this Recharge Station. If it is Samus bring her to the ship. If it is the SA-X then run. Even if weakened it is still a dangerous organism." He said. Quite frankly it scarred the shit out of me. "Head to the TARGET. It's a straightforward path." He told me. "Is your objective clear?" he asked as he always would. I never got tired of it though. "Yes. I'll be careful." I told him.  
  
This next area was rather easy to navigate. A few green doors were in my way but they were attached to the ceiling and I didn't have to go that way. In the next room I looked down from where I was and saw something amazing. It looked like Samus but in a different suit. It was black and red. It was killed a bunch of space pirates with a purple beam that seemed to electrocute them. I scanned it before it left the room quietly.  
  
"Morphology: Metroid Prime. Scans show the core essence of Metroid Prime has been in stasis for years. It had been transfering itself into a Phazon corrupted Power Suit. It can produce its own Phazon and use Phazon powered weaponry such as the Phazon Beam. Scans show no way of damaging it at the moment. Avoid at all costs. Bears a resemblance to Samus Aran's original Power Suit and your own Power Suit. Do not mistake the two as it may lead to death. Metroid Prime is capable of tracking down various power sources as well with a Phazon powered visor known as the Phazon Visor."  
  
"Metroid Prime. Wasn't that the name of Mike's game?" I said trying to remember it. "Man if only I'd been paying attention when he played it I might know of a way to kill it. Stupid me! I'm such a moron. This is what I get for paying more attention to myself than my surroundings I guess." I said to myself before following Metroid Prime through the door.  
  
Once through the room was empty. Nothing there except another chance to drop down. Then I noticed a hole in the wall to my right. I heard an explosion below and looked again. It was something like the suit I just saw only different. "Another one?" I said quietly. It was an orange version of Metroid Prime.  
  
"Morphology: SA-X. The SA-X, short for Samus Aran-X, is an X parasite mimicking bounty hunter Samus Aran. Scans show weakness in armor integrity but no way of exposing this weakness at the moment. A piercing weapon like the Plasma Beam may be required to harm it. Maximum firepower suggested when engaging. The SA-X has no real goal other than extermination of its one predator, Metroids. Its best to avoid this creature when encountered." The scan informed me.  
  
I watched it look around and then shoot a green door infront of it with a larger missile than I had. The door opened and closed when it walked through. I dropped down and tried to open the door but no luck. "Maybe the hole?" I said walking the way the SA-X had come.  
  
Inside was a bunch of tubes with bodies floating in them. One of them caught my attention. I scanned the dragon like thing.  
  
"Mechanoid: Meta Ridley. Captain of the Space Pirate forces. Scans show low life signs and heavily damaged tissue. Injuries caused by concentrated laser blasts to chest area. Armor was designed to impliment the ultimate attack force of the space pirates. Traces of a Power Beam and Missiles are found on the chest and neck area. Appears to have been killed by Samus Aran on the planet Tallon IV."  
  
"As long as it's dead I'm fine." I said trying to shake the fear that this being shot into my body. I found a door on the other side of the room and went for it. But before I left the tube with Meta Ridley shattered. It roared faintly before some strange red blob floated at it. I scanned the blob before it could hit him.  
  
"Morphology: X parasite. X parasites had until recently lived on SR388 with Metroids. Were the main food of Metroids until Samus Aran had terminated the ones on SR388. X parasites bond to organic matter and take over the host. Absorbing the knowledge from it and using its body. You have been vacinated by the suit to prevent infection from X parasites. You cannot kill an X parasite but if you touch one with your suit it will be drained of its life force and die. However you do not gain anything from this process."  
  
The blob attached itself to Meta Ridley as it shook back and forth violently. Its massive tail was destroying everything around it. I stood clear as Meta Ridley began to change. Feeling the urge I tried to scan him but he flew away through the ceiling before the scan could be completed.  
  
"That was close." I said to myself walking through the door. Two more doors. I entered the left one and found a Save Station. I uploaded my progress to Adam and recharged my energy and missiles. I made my way to the other door and through it was a platform with a large missile on it.  
  
I touched it and it was absorbed by my suit. "Super Missiles obtained. Super Missiles have the power of five missiles but do not fire as fast. These open Green Doors and can blast away some wreckage." The suit told me. But the doors in this room closed as I was faced with a new threat. The ceiling exploded and rocks blocked the path I came and down came the SA-X. "Oh f..." I started. I was stopped by the sudden burst of energy that shot my suit. Energy at 98. It took out one whole energy tank! I fired a Super Missile at it and was knocked back on my butt by the recoil. The SA-X was harmed slightly but wasn't stopping. I used all five Super Missiles on it and it was still coming. It shot me with a blue beam and I froze.  
  
"c...c...cold." I said shivering. My lips were frozen and my body was frigid. I could only see through the visor. It came up to me when something came down at it and fired at it frantically. It was Samus. She saved my life again! Shooting it with a blue beam it destroyed the SA-X and she absorbed it. I began to thaw myself out.  
  
"Samus! I'm glad to see you! Come on! Adam is waiting at the ship!" I yelled to her. Nothing. She just stood there. "Didn't you hear me? Hurry your ass up!" I shouted again. I walked up to her still feeling stiff and saw her eyes. Nothing, just white. "Samus?" I asked before she jumped out of the room. I wanted to follow her but I was feeling sleepy from the cold. "Energy at 13. Warning Life Support Systems dropping." The suit told me as I fell to the ground and began to snooze.  
  
When I woke up I was in another room but in some cage and I was tied to a wall. I saw my suit across from me. "What's going on?" I said weakly. "She's awake I see." Some frightening voice echoed in my head. "Who are you?" I asked. "Call me. Mother Brain." The voice said. "Mother Brain?" I said confused. "Whoever you are you don't seem to be as much a threat as my troops say you are. Sure you defeated Kraid but he was never a real threat anyway." The voice said again. "Where are you?" I demanded. "Right in front of you!" The voice said. The lights in the room came on and a brain in a jar was before me. "Gross!" I shouted trying to break free. "Do not worry. I don't plan to harm you. I just want to play a little game." It told me. "game?" I asked. "Yes. I will free you but you will have to find your suit on your own with no weapons. Sound fun yet?" it joked. "Not really." I said back. "Release the restraints!" it ordered as my arms and legs came undone. I fell to the floor but landed safely. "Now go!" it ordered as a door opened below me. I saw the suit somehow teleport out of the room. I climbed down and found that the floor was very rough on my feet. Feet?  
  
I looked down at myself and saw that I wasn't in my regular clothes I was wearing under the suit. I was stripped down to my pink bra and pink thong. "Just my luck! This is the second time this has happened to me! Everyone in space is a pervert!" I shouted to nobody in particular. The door above closed and I walked down this hallway filled with machines. Nothing too dangerous. Just very cold in here.  
  
"Man, of all the time's I had to wear a thong this is the worst! The draft in here is awful!" I said keeping my arms crossed to warm my upper body and alternating sometimes to warm my lower body. Eventually I found a window. Across was my suit. But it was across this bridge into space. "Easy! I'll just open this door and..." I said before realizing my mistake. "Actually, I won't do that. Chances are its just open space out there and human's don't exactly live long in it. And not wearing a suit would probably mean something bad." I said remembering something about school. Knowing that there was no oxygen in space and my skin would just blow up like a balloon until you pop. Unlike cartoons however it would be a very bloody and messy pop. I found my way over to another open door and walked over a long hallway. To the left was the room I just saw. My Suit.  
  
Walking up to it I touched it and it opened up. I got inside and it felt great to wear it again. However I could feel more of the internal stuff rubbing against my skin due to the lack of clothes. "Why is it I never noticed this thing poking my butt before? Ah enough about my ass! I need to find a navigation room before it's too late." I said running out of the room and through a door directly infront of me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Metroid Reality, Chapter 4  
  
As I ran down the hall I checked my suits functions. A screen popped up I saw an outline of my body. It showed all the upgrades I had. "Varia Suit, Missiles, Morphing Ball, Super Missiles, High Jump Boots." I said counting off all I had gotten. "Seems to be fine." I said looking at my map. "Navigation Room not far from here. Great!" I yelled with excitement. I noticed a small counter on the bottom of my visor. It read 5:57:45. "A timer? What for?" I wondered approaching the door to the Navigation Room.  
  
"What happened?" Adam immediately questioned. "I was captured by a bunch of pirates." I told him. "I see. You encountered the SA-X. And won?" he said sounding puzzled. "Samus killed it actually." I told him. "You found her? Why didn't you bring her back?" He screamed. For a computer he was quite scary. "I tried. She just left. Her eyes were freaky too." I told him. "I see." He said. "My suit was stolen but I found it. Just this weird timer is on my visor." I told him. "Timer? Upload your cannon for a moment." He suggested. I inserted my cannon into the familiar slot.  
  
"Bad news." He told me. "What?" I said beginning to worry. "The pirates knew you would find your suit and they in fact were counting on it." He began. "And?" I asked. "They placed a self-destruct device inside the suit. The timer is the amount of time remaining before your suit explodes." He said sounding worried himself. "What? Get it outta me! Disarm it! Do whatever Adam!!!" I screamed. "You have roughly five minutes before detonation. Hurry back to the ship. I will disarm it with the ship's computers there. Hurry!" he said. The map on the screen showed the ship's location. Wasn't too far but still I would have to sprint. "Is your objective..." he started. I was already out the door. "I'll take that as a yes. I must prepare for her return."  
  
I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Running through rooms ignoring everything I found. I lost some energy for that but not enough to kill me. Four minutes! Have to move! I was back in the first area I had entered from this whole adventure. I climbed my way up the ledges to the ship but on the final one I lost my balance and fell back down. "Dammit Fara! Move!" I yelled at myself starting the climb again. Less than three minutes left. I ran out the door and was on the surface again. There was the ship. I ran under it and was taken aboard.  
  
"Hurry, run into this room!" Adam said over the ship's intercom as lights guided me to the room I first put the suit on. "Stand in here." He instructed. It was a pool of water. I jumped in and the timer froze where it was. 2:14:02. "You did it!" I said feeling relieved. "Actually this pool contains a metallic liquid. It caused the components of the self- destruct device to freeze in place. Should you get out it will begin where it left off." He told me. "I thought you would disarm it." I told him. "I will. Hold still for a moment." He instructed. Small mechanical arms came out and removed my suit. "As long as the suit is in the bath it will be safe. In the meantime find Samus' quarters and put something on. " he instructed. "You can see me?" I wondered. "I have cameras placed all over the ship and where you have been in the planet." He told me. "Don't get any wrong ideas. Just leave the bomb to me." He said.  
  
I searched for Samus' room and eventually found it. In a closet were a bunch of clothes. I found a pair of black shorts made from some material I've never felt before and a black vest made of the same material as the shorts. "Much better. At least Samus has good taste in clothing." I said. Then Adam's voice came over the intercom. "I've finished disarming the self-destruct device. Return to the room and put your suit back on." He commanded. Even though I had to kill things with this suit I did miss wearing it. It felt like a part of me almost.  
  
I walked back to the room and put my suit back on. The timer was gone. "Thanks Adam. I owe you my life." I thanked him. "I would have done that for anyone. You need to stay alive on this mission Fara. Now I've been monitoring the activity of space pirate movement and tracked them to this location." A large screen in the room turned on and I saw a map of the area. "I've also detected some kind of magnet for energy at this location. See what they're up to. Is your objective clear?" he asked. "Yes. I'm on my way." I said.  
  
Leaving the ship I returned back the area I once was in. The TARGET was nearby the room I got the Morphing Ball from. I went back to in front and looked up at the ceiling. The area where the pirates came from. Using my high jump I easily reached the room above. "I've gotten better at this whole suit thing." I said to myself. At first it was hard to keep my balance in this silly thing but now I've become accustomed to it. The room above was very mechanical. A green door blocked my path. "Super Missile I suppose." I said arming them with the lower trigger in my arm cannon. A different missile display was selected below the one for regular missiles. It read five. I fired one at the door and it opened. "These things can sure knock you off balance." I said before entering the new room.  
  
Inside was some odd thing on the ceiling. It dropped down to my level. It was like a large beetle. I scanned this new creature.  
  
"Morphology: Spider Beetle. This is an artificial creature constructed by the space pirates through DNA experiments. It has some machines installed into its body. It can produce bombs that can destroy multiple objects in one blast. Its one weakness is the large horn coming from the head. Any weapon can harm this target. Use the auto targeting to acquire this new target."  
  
Aiming my cannon at the horn a small circle appeared around it and the arm cannon was locked in place. "Must be auto targeting." I said to myself firing a Missile at the horn. It homed in to the horn and connected. I continued to fire missiles until it dropped something under itself and backed away. "What is this?" I wondered. It exploded and flung me against a wall. "A bomb I guess." I said standing up again and continuing to fire missiles and super missiles at it. After a few more shots it fell down and exploded. Where its body was some case with a sphere in it. "Bombs." The scan told me. I touched these and absorbed this ability. Rolling into the morphing ball automatically I felt this weapon activate.  
  
"Bombs obtained. When in Morphing Ball mode saying 'Bomb' will drop a bomb at your location. If near a bomb when it explodes you will be vaulted into the air. This is a Bomb Jump." The suit told me.  
  
"Handy. This isn't the TARGET though." I thought. I kept going forward past the door the Spider Beetle was guarding. Up a few ledges was where the target was. In the center of the room was a small icon. Looked like an alligator with a ball in its mouth. When I walked up to it sank into the ground and the door closed. "What the?" I said. The room went dark and some odd ghost appeared before me.  
  
"Apparition: Phantoon. The Commander of Science of the Space Pirates. Able to draw energy from electrical sources. It seems that if it is exposed to even minimal electricity it will remain invincible. Scans show that if not exposed to electricity it will become vulnerable to missiles. Use caution as it can phase in and out of sight." The scan told me. Then I noticed another object in the room near Phantoon.  
  
"Electrical conduit. It has been severed and energy is surging from it. Avoid it to prevent from being electrocuted." The scan said. There were four in this room but only one was active. "I need to shut it off." I said forming a plan. I noticed a hole in the wall under where the conduit was.  
  
Phantoon too knew of my plan and opened its one eye at me. "Get away from me!" I screamed with both resolve and horror. Shooting him with the power beam he began to weave back and forth. He looked dazed. Now's my chance. "Morph!" I said turning into the morph ball. I rolled down the shaft under the exposed conduit and faced a dead end. It had lights on it. "Bomb!" I said just experimenting with my plan further. A bomb dropped and an explosion was heard. The force of it ejected me from the tube. "Morph!" I said once more returning to my regular mode. Phantoon looked very weakened.  
  
I fired a super missile into his eye using the auto targeting. It hit right on the target and Phantoon screamed in pain. Of course this time I didn't feel sorry for what I was hurting. Space Pirates are evil creatures. Then two more electrical conduits started. Phantoon looked revitalized. His health meter appeared below my own and it had some percentage missing. I shot him in the eye with the power beam and then rolled into both of the conduits and bombed both. With another super missile his health was almost gone. Then all four conduits in the room turned on. He grew larger and redder. "Oh crap. This doesn't look good." I said as he roared at me. I didn't know how he did it.  
  
I shot his eye with the Power Beam but nothing happened. He shot fireballs at me and they were slowly draining me of energy. Energy at 78. I still had the energy tank full but it may not be enough. I fired a missile at him and it looked like it did some damage to him. I noticed that there were no more tunnels to roll into. I bombed three of them and the last conduit had no tunnel. "This isn't good at all." I said firing another missile at him. No change in his health. Missiles at 4. Super Missiles at 3. I looked at the conduits.  
  
"Maybe this will work?" I said. I fired a Super Missiles at one of them and it was destroyed. Phantoon's health went down. It seems that in his weakened state the loss of power will slowly kill him. "That's the idea!" I said with new resolve. I fired my remaining two Super Missiles into two more conduits and they were destroyed. "Out of Super Missiles!" I realized. I used my last four missiles on the final conduit. Nothing. Phantoon then shot one long stream of fire from his eye. I dodged but he continued to follow me with it. I then stood right in front of the final conduit and at the last possible second I rolled out of the way. I was damaged a little but the conduit was destroyed. Phantoon began to phase in and out as he exploded. The room lit back up and the floor exploded. Up came the platform that went down.  
  
"Charge Beam." My scan told me. I touched and absorbed this power-up as usual. "Charge Beam obtained! Hold down primary trigger to charge Beam Weaponry. Charged Beam's can also clear certain wreckage." The suit told me. I decided to return to the Navigation Room and find out what Adam has for me this time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Metroid Reality  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I headed back to the Navigation Room on the surface area. Adam had some new information for me.  
  
"You encountered another Space Pirate?" he asked. "Yes. Some phantom thing." "That's Phantoon. They must have revived him with the rest of the other pirate leaders. I highly suspect they did so to Draygon and Ridley." He began to say. "Ridley? I encountered him." I told him. "Where?" "In some lab. He was covered in metal and then this yellow blob attacked him and he flew off." I told Adam.  
  
"This is most unfortunate. Ridley was infected by the X back at B.S.L. and he was dangerous even without the X copying him. But if it copied Meta Ridley I'm afraid of the results." Adam went on. "What do you have for me to do now?" I asked. "Since you killed Phantoon power has been restored to an elevator at this location." He said as the TARGET was pointed out on the map. It was in this area but there was no path to it. "I can't find a direct path to it so you'll have to do some exploring." He said. "I'll try." I told him. "Find out what happened to Samus at all costs. Avoid Metroid Prime if you can. Is your objective clear?" he asked. "Yes, I'm on my way." I acknowledged.  
  
Leaving the Navigation Room I headed upwards slightly and found this strange wall. "Scans indicate rubble can be destroyed by a Charge Beam projectile." The scan visor told me. Holding down the primary trigger, as I called it, and then releasing a giant ball shot out from the cannon and destroyed all the rubble on the wall. A pathway was revealed. Naturally I went down it.  
  
This new room had some shallow pools of water in them. Before crossing some pebbles fell from the ceiling on my helmet. I looked up and scanned it. "Scans show Cordite in the ceiling. Can be easily removed with use of a Super Missile." Luckily I was able to recharge them after beating Phantoon or I'd be stuck. I destroyed the ceiling and a walkway was revealed. I high jumped to it and in front of me was another bird statue. "Chozo Statue. A statue resembling a Chozo creature. They hold in their hands powers they will pass to those who are worthy to receive them." The scan said. I touched the small little dinosaur in its hands and the arm cannon felt a surge go through.  
  
Then the Power Beam got slightly different. It had a blue and yellow strip flowing through. "Spazer obtained. Beam now splits into five sections in a star pattern. Beam damage also increased." The suit showed on the visor. This new tool will help some.  
  
Heading back through the water I noticed it was very difficult to move. "Future progress may be hindered by liquid enviroments. Power Suit augmentation required to bypass obstacle." The suit told me. Augmentation? What does that mean?  
  
Once out of the water I went through the door and looked where I was. Some kind of temple with strange typing everywhere. I began to scan them.  
  
Chozo Lore translated. Reading Chozo Script.  
  
--It has been nearly fifteen years since we Chozo found the Hatchling. She has been showing even more potential as she develops into adulthood. Her skill shows much promise. We Chozo will present her with a gift on her sixteenth birthday. Our Power Suit, specially designed to fit her. We feel that we will need a guardian. We have foreseen a great tragedy in the future for us Chozo. Not unlike what happened to the Hatchling in such a small age. We only hope our armor and weapons will be enough for her to fight with.  
  
"Hatchling?" I said to myself. Two more things remained.  
  
Reading Chozo Script.  
  
--The Hatchling grows fearful of the future as we do. Our peaceful tunnels on Zebes will soon fall victim to those who feel they can tame the world as their own. Us Chozo will flee to several planets for refuge. Our main location will be Tallon IV. There we can become one with nature and be free from machines and artificial life. The Hatchling with fight these creatures one day. We only hope that young Samus will be victorious.  
  
"Samus? She's the Hatchling?" I said sounding surprised. "She was raised by Chozo's. Those birds. Weird."  
  
Reading Chozo Script.  
  
--As we have predicted the falling of the Great Poison we also predict that NX-27 will fall too. We have designed another version of Samus' Power Suit so that one other may come to aid her in the difficult battles. We only hope this new woman will be of value to the bringing of peace to the galaxy and not the ruin of it.  
  
"They know about me? How? Can they predict the future?" I said to myself not noticing something sneak up on me. I felt a strange thing be pressed against my helmet. I turned to see a large black suit staring at me.  
  
"Suit exposed to Phazon. Leave the vicinity immeadiately!" the suit displayed on the screen. I couldn't move at all. This being was scaring me to death. Then it lowered its cannon arm and ran away.  
  
It let me live? Why? Perhaps it wasn't after me. I decided to continue to the TARGET. Once I reached the room there was a strange looking red creature inside. This area was covered in some blue liquid. "Warning! Phazon radiation detected! Avoid contact with Phazon polluted substances." The suit blared everywhere.  
  
This creature seemed to be unaffected by it. "Morphology. Crocomire. Seems to have been brought back to life from slight exposure to Phazon and other chemicals. Crocomire has little ways to defend itself but its hide renders it invulnerable to all types of weapons you possess at this point."  
  
"That helps a bunch!" I said sarcastically firing a Super Missile into its mouth. It stumbled backwards a little. I did it again before it charged me. I fired another Super Missile at his mouth and he stumbled back. Eventually I noticed something behind him. "Suspension bridge shows various fractures. May collapse if extreme weight is placed on it." The suit informed me. "Hope this thing isn't on Weight Watchers." I said firing again and again. He continued to fall backwards until the bridge he stood on was no more.  
  
He fell into the blue liquid. It was similar to a pudding like substance. It roared and shrieked in pain as it slowly sank deeper and deeper. "That was difficult. Thing drained most of my ammo." I said eyeing my remaining 10 missiles. The ceiling collapsed above the bridge and now I could go up. Above was a small alcove and a door. Rolling through the alcove I found some strange case.  
  
"Missile Expansion obtained. Maximum Missiles increased by 5." The suit told me. Rolling back out I went into the door and found a recharge station. Metroid Prime was using it. It looked at me and then left. That thing scared me more because it wasn't hurting me. I used the Recharge Station and the Save Station that was usually included in the room. I left through a different door this time and a strange creature appeared before me.  
  
"Morphology. X Elite. And Elite Pirate taken over by and X parasite. The combination of Phazon and the X parasite have made this Pirate very strong and unaffected by Phazon degeneration. Approach with extreme caution. X Elite's can produce earthquakes with Quake Wave Generators and can fire a powerful burst with their Phazon Cannon." The scan told me.  
  
I fired all my Super Missiles into it as it slowly chipped away what little energy I had to begin with. I lost a whole tank to it until it finally went down. The body fell to the ground but a yellow blob floated out from it. I touched it and it was absorbed into my suit. Nothing happened from that. The cannon on the Pirate exploded to reveal something.  
  
"Gravity Suit. Wearing this will grant freedom to move in water enviroments. Phazon areas are still inaccessable."  
  
I absorbed this new suit and felt that same relaxed feeling from the Varia Suit as the Power Suit changed again. Looking at my reflection in the pools of water around the room I could see the suit was mostly purple now.  
  
"I'd better upload this info to Adam." I said running back to the Save Room. 


End file.
